


Fuck Jey

by ShaniquaCynthia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominate!Jey, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dominate kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniquaCynthia/pseuds/ShaniquaCynthia
Summary: Review please





	Fuck Jey

He doesn't waist anytime. He pushes you down on the bed ripping your clothes from your body. You moan and reach out to take his off as well. He pushes your hands down above your head.

"Bad girl. Keep those hands there or I'll spank you, unless…." You whimper as he squints his eyes down your body. "…You want me to."

"Please," you beg.

He chuckles lightly. "No touching until I say understood?"

You nod. He gets up and strips his clothes off keeping eye contact. Then he finishes taking off your skirt and your shirt.  
Your hands clench and unclench wanting to just grab him and fuck him on the spot. But you're a good girl and you want his dick asap! So you grab onto the headboard instead to stop you. He notices and smirks. Leaning over you he spreads your legs apart as he puts a thigh between. Jey rubs your pussy lips feeling just how wet you are and moans against your neck.

"Fuck baby….so fucking wet for me"

"Mmm please Jey…..don't fucking tease"

He chuckles. "Are you really telling ME not to tease? Baby you were born a tease and I'll make sure I'll take my time with you."

Jey rubs your clit in circles making you wetter and wetter. You bite your lip trying not to make too much noise. Jey sees what you're doing and kisses you as he pushes two fingers inside your pussy making you arch your back. Pushing in and out in and out, going faster and faster, getting you closer and closer to cum. You reach out to pull him closer but he stops his fingers pushing your hands back toward the headboard.

"Nuh uh Baby. I told you to keep those hands up right?"

"Yeah but baby…," whine.

"No! Now be a good girl for me and keep those hands up."

You do as he says and he goes back to you pussy and stroking your insides. Getting closer to your orgasm your legs start to close.  
Jey removes his fingers again to smack your thigh.

"No no no open them legs."

You whine and squirm but open your legs like you're told. He kisses you as a reward and gives you three fingers pumping in and out quickly to your orgasm….except you don't get it. He's pulled his fingers from your dipping pussy smirking down at you.

"Fuck Jey…."

**Author's Note:**

> Review please


End file.
